The Mob trapped by Giant Crocs/Cake Twins to the Rescue/Carnotaurus started chasing
Here is how The Mob trapped by Giant Crocs, Cake Twins to the Rescue and Carnotaurus started chasing goes in Genesis Park. Meanwhile, The Mob are on their way to the docks through the Mesozoic Era Enclosures. The truck was colored red and white. Starlight Glimmer: Just wait until Sarousch sees these. Heff Heffalump: Yeah, We'll be rich. Right, Stan? Stan Woozle: Right you are, Heff. Suddenly, the car crashed into a waterfall and got stuck. Starlight Glimmer: What did you do now, Winkie? Mr. Winkie: Sorry, I didn't know about that log in the way. Abis Mal: Oh, Great. Now what'll we do? Lobster Mobster: Say, Starlight. See if you can use that magic of yours. Starlight Glimmer: (uses her magic but the truck is too heavy) It's no use. My magic isn't strong enough. Da Shrimp: So much for that idea, Boss. Can't we just use the hook instead? Heff Heffalump: Good idea, Shrimp. I'll be right back. Heff then begin to pull out the hook and then brought the hook to the tree. when suddenly, They heard a noise. Starlight Glimmer: What was that? Abis Mal: I don't know, But it sounded close. Then, They saw a gaggle of Deinosuchus came out of nowhere. Heff Heffalump: It's the Giant Crocodiles! Stan Woozle: Run for it! The Mob ran off right up on the trees. Starlight Glimmer: At least we're safe up here. Mr. Winkie: Wait a minute! The Case.... It's gone! The Mob forgot the case of the embryos. It was floating on the Deinosuchus pond. The truck was abandoned. Abis Mal: Oh, Nuts! Meanwhile, the rain has all stopped now. The foals are at the bottom of the large barrier leading up to the park road. Like it or not, they're in the park now, and are surrounded by think jungle foliage on all sides. Yuna turns and looks up to the tree the jeep fell in. It's stuck there, nose down in the thickest top branches. Yuna hears a CRACKING sound. He looks up to the tree again. The jeep has fallen a few feet lower into the branches. Princess Yuna: Is everyone okay? Prince Edmond: We're Over Here! Pound Cake: It's Edmond, Alexis, Jim and the others! Pumpkin Cake: Let's go help them out! Moon Starlight: Be careful. The Cake Twins takes a deep breath. grabs hold of the first branch, and starts his long climb. Fortunately, it's a good climbing tree, its branches thick and regularly spaced. They move at a good pace. He reaches the car's level, on the driver's side five or six feet to one side of it. The car's in rough shape. It's much thinner that it use to be, its nose completely smashed in, the front wheels driven solidly into a thick branch. They are what hold it in place. The Cake Twins comes up to the car and looks in. Jim is huddled on the floor on the passenger side, And looking pale. Pound Cake: Alexis, Jim, Are you two okay? Jim: I threw up after I fell in the jeep. The Cake Twins reaches out. Jim reaches too, but they're still about a foot apart. They grabs hold of the steering wheel, to pull himself further in. The wheel turns. On the branch, the front wheel turns, losing a bit of their grip on the thick branch they're resting on. Jim and the Cake Twins grab hooves. Pound Cake holds on to his sister while holding Jim, getting an forelegs securely around his waist. They climb down. They stop on a branch. Alexis: Thanks, Pumpkin Cake. Jim: Thanks, Pound Cake. Pound Cake: Don't mention it. Pumpkin Cake: What're friends for? Jim: What if the car falls? The car grown forward on the branch, which sags in their direction. They look up. The car begins to shift dramatically towards them. Princess Yuna: Oh no! Moon Starlight: Go! They climb down, as fast as they can, as the big branch that is supporting the car CREAKS, ready to give way any second. Prince Edmond: Keep going! The branch breaks and the jeep falls straight at them. Jim and the Cake Twins let go of the branch they're on and fall, THUDDING into another branch a few feet down. The car SMACKS into the bug branch they just vacated, and stops there. They are half climbing, half falling down the tree now, slipping on the resin-covered branches, just trying to get out of the way. CREEEE-POW! The second branch breaks, and now the car SMASHES and CRASHES through a network of thinner branches, headed right for them. It hits open space and goes into free fall. The Cake Twins turns, and puts up his arms in defense and the car stops, SLAMMING into a thick branch just above him. They looked up, eyeball to eyeball with the front grill. The new branch starts to creak. Jim and the Cake Twins basically fall down the rest of the tree, the car BASHING its way through right behind them. They jump the last six or seven feet and hit the ground, hard. The Cake Twins grabs Jim and rolls with him, to the side, just as the car SMASHES into the earth, nose first, standing upright that way. They look up in relief, but the jeep's still heading for them, now tipping over, falling straight at them, and there's no way they have time to get out of the way this time, so the Cake Twins just balls themselves up on top of Jim to try to protect him and CRASH! The jeep falls on top of them. They're amazingly unhurt and looks up confused. They're inside the jeep again, saved by the hole sunroof. Jim: Well, we're back in the car again. Eliza: At least, we're out of the tree. Princess Yuna: Come on, Let's get out of here before anymore dangers happen. Stary: Right. Meanwhile, The search for the foals begin and Ellie and Raptor Claw arrives in the jeep. Ellie: Where are the kids? Raptor Claw: I don't see them anywhere! Ellie: Keep looking! Raptor Claw: What are those over there? Ellie: It looked like one of the damaged jeep. Raptor Claw: I hope Yuna and the others are alright. Ellie: What about Alexis and Jim? They're with them. Raptor Claw: And so is Princess Sharon. Suddenly, The group heard a groan and they found Mr. Spivey. Ellie: Mr. Spivey? Mr. Spivey? Raptor Claw: Are you alright? You looked like a predatory dinosaur was about to have you for a midnight snack. Mr. Spivey: While I was investigating the damage to the power source of Genesis Park, I was attacked by a Smilodon. Then, I saw Yuna taming the... Ellie: Wait a minute! Back up! You saw Yuna and the others? Mr. Spivey: Yes. Yuna has the ability to tame Extinct Animals. Raptor Claw: Where're Captain Stubbs and the others? Mr. Spivey: Each member of the crew had to split up in search of the caused damage of the power source and who's behind all of this. Then, a roar was heard. Raptor Claw: What was that? Mr. Spivey: This is no Smilodon! Get me out of here! Ellie and Raptor Claw quickly carried Mr. Spivey into Raptor Claw's jeep. Mr. Spivey: Hurry! Just as the jeep goes into full power, An alpha male Carnotaurus started chasing after them. Ellie: It's a Carnotaurus! Mr. Spivey: Must go faster! Raptor Claw: We Must Get Back To The Others! Ellie: And Find Who's Causing The Whole Mess! Raptor Claw: We have to loose the Carnotaurus! Mr. Spivey: It's Gaining On Us! Raptor Claw: We Gotta Do Something! Mr. Spivey: Don't Look Back! (leans back near the back of the front seats) Raptor Claw: Get off the stick, move! Mr. Spivey looked at a rear view mirror with the Carnotaurus gaining. Carnotaurus: (roars) Mr. Spivey: Hurry! Ellie: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Mr. Spivey: Uh Oh! There was a low hanging log ahead. Mr. Spivey: Head's up. Ellie: Look Out! Raptor Claw: Down! Carnotaurus: (catching up, and then he bumps the jeep) Raptor Claw gunned the jeep's engine and speeds up. Ellie: Keep Going! Mr. Spivey: Looks like he's giving up! Finally, the Carnotaurus ultimately fails to catch the group. And walks away. Raptor Claw: He did. Mr. Spivey: I hope we'll make it safely before anything else happen. Raptor Claw, Ellie and Mr. Spivey return to the Visitor's Center. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225